Companionship
by The-Alpha-She-Wolf
Summary: How does he always find her? There's a reason she always hides, but the pest just doesn't seem to understand. What could he ever do to change her mind? Oneshot written at three in the morning. Enjoy the writing of an exhausted human being who, at the moment, can't even walk in a straight line.


She doesn't ask to be in the company of a certain green changeling.

Nobody does.

Or at least, that's what Raven tells herself. But no matter what she does, she always ends up being subjected to her own personal torture device. Every once in a while, the dark bird allows herself to let her guard down, convincing herself that there's no way in Azar he could find her.

"Oh Rae-Rae!"

This is why she tends to stray away from the optimistic side of things. How'd he find her this time?

"It's Raven, Beast Boy. Ra-ven." She shoots a glare at the changeling. Beast Boy holds his hands up in a submissive stance.

"Okay, chill! It's Raven; I get it." He sits down next to Raven, surveying the empty building he found her in. "Really Raven? An abandoned warehouse? I know you like things creepy, but this is… a bit over the top, don't ya think?"

Raven doesn't move from her lotus pose on the concrete floor, "Did you come here to just to criticize me? Or wait, I don't suppose you decided to visit this area to experience the wondrous sight of polluted smoke? I don't think you will be able to discover any animals within these murky plumes, if that's what you're looking for."

Beast Boy snorts, "Oh, come on Ra-" He quickly corrects himself at his companion's murderous gaze, "ven, Um, Raven. Can't a guy hangout with his best girlfriend without having someone say something about it?" When he catches sight of her raised eyebrows, he elaborates, "And by girlfriend, I mean a friend that's a girl. Geeze Raven, why you gotta be thinkin' like that? Unless," the jokester wiggles his eyebrows, "you secretly want it to be that way?"

The poor boy doesn't have a chance to say another word before he's thrown against the nearest wall. Beast Boy stares as Raven slowly gets up from her spot on the floor, and casually walks toward him. She stops in front of her cowering teammate, "I'm going to choose to ignore what you just said, and postpone your punishment for later. Now, how did you find me? _Why _did you find me? And don't tell me it's because you wanted to hang out with your 'best girlfriend'. I can tell if you're lying." The half demon sets her prisoner down, not taking her eyes away from his face.

"W-Well, um, I uh smelled you. You know, followed your scent." He furrows his eyebrows, "I-I actually don't know why I'm here. I'm not pulling your leg when I say that either." He sighs, "I just… I wanted… no," the changeling inhales a large breath of air, "I _needed_ to check on you. You always seem so lonely, and I guess I just wanted to keep you company."

"You wanted to _keep me company_? You do realize how that sounds, right?" Raven crosses her arms.

Beast Boy rubs the back of his neck, "Right. But uh, could I maybe, I don't know, sit with you?"

There is a moment of silence, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Raven almost cringes at her own words. "But one peep and I'll send you to a dark, dark dimension, where there's no hope of ever escaping. You won't be able to see, hear, speak or-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Not a sound." Beast Boy swipes his hand over his lips, as if zipping them shut. Raven stays silent as she sits back into her previous position on the floor. She closes her eyes, and slightly bows her head. The shape shifter hesitantly lowers himself next to the meditating demoness.

After several minutes of twiddling his thumbs, Beast Boy senses a movement next to him. He glances over to find Raven hovering about a foot above the ground. A sigh, some fidgeting, and a stretch later, the changeling decides to follow his friend and meditate. And by meditate, I mean completely crash.

When he finally wakes up, Beast Boy finds himself leaning on Raven's side. He jerks away, waiting to be transported to a far off, demented planet. But the onslaught of dark energy never comes.

Huh, she didn't notice. It must be the grass stain's lucky day.

The silence in the nearly-vacant building was broken by a loud growl. Beast Boy places his hand over his stomach.

Lunch time.

He stands up, working out the kinks in his neck and back. "Well Rae, I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat." Raven doesn't stir. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Beast Boy turns to leave, but stops. He spins around, quickly walking up to his meditating friend and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. He rapidly sprints out of the warehouse before he can get himself killed.

The levitating teen opens her eyes, turning towards the exit. Several of the windows towards the back of the building crack and shatter, shooting glass in all directions. The blush on Raven's cheeks stands out against her pale complexion.

Perhaps Beast Boy's companionship isn't all that bad.


End file.
